Un au revoir dans un bonjour
by Slythi
Summary: One-shot. Teddy Lupin, jeune homme meurtri mais qui se reconstruit s'avance vers une vérité qu'il commence à accepter...


Un jeune homme vêtu entièrement de noir avança dans l'allée. Il tenait fermement entre ses mains musclées deux magnifiques roses blanches. Son pas était lent mais déterminé. Il semblait chercher quelque chose tout en regardant de droite à gauche. Il arriva finalement à l'endroit voulu et se stoppa. Il resta un moment silencieux observant les stèles face à lui. Il prit soudainement une grande inspiration et commença à parler d'une voix faible et tremblante.

« - Lorsque j'étais petit je ne comprenais pas… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres avaient quelque chose qui me manquait atrocement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous mes petits camarades pouvaient appeler leurs proches, ceux qu'ils aimaient, d'une manière que je ne pouvais pas…

Un jour vers l'âge de 7ans je suis allé voir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, celle qui m'a élevée. Je l'ai alors appelée par ce nom tant redouté « maman ». La vieille femme qui se trouvait face à moi a essayé de sourire mais je voyais bien la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle m'a prise sur ses genoux et m'a dit calmement : « Non je ne suis pas maman mais mamie. » Je l'ai alors questionnée sur ce m'intriguait : « Mamie, où sont ma maman et mon papa ? ». Je n'oublierai jamais sa réponse, ni même ce regard lointain, très lointain « Mon chéri, ta maman et ton papa sont partis… Ils nous ont laissé… »… Pour l'enfant que j'étais vous m'aviez abandonné, moi votre propre fils, ainsi que mamie. C'est ce que j'avais compris du moins à cause de sa réaction… J'ai toujours été un petit très mature pour mon âge et j'ai alors développé une sorte de haine envers vous… Quels parents étiez-vous pour faire ça ? Quel genre d'être humain pourrait abandonner sa progéniture ? A ce moment j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais vous évoquez, de ne plus jamais parler de vous…

En même temps que je grandissais ma haine s'est accrue mais toujours dans l'ombre méconnu des autres, dans le silence le plus total. Mon entrée à Poudlard est arrivée et je me suis concentré sur mes études, je suis d'ailleurs devenu le meilleur élève de mon année, vous en auriez été fier…

Une semaine avant mes 16ans, j'ai reçu un cadeau bien étrange de mon parrain, qui lui aussi avait pris soin de moi. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de parchemin usé plié dans tous les sens accompagné d'une lettre qui disait ceci :

_« Cher filleul,_

_Je sais que je suis un peu en avance mais j'ai retrouvé ceci hier et je ne puis résister à la tentation de te l'envoyer. Il s'agit d'un cadeau spécial voila pourquoi tu devras découvrir par toi-même comment celui-ci fonctionne. Joyeux anniversaire._

_Ton tonton préféré. »_

J'ai ouvert le manuscrit qui était vierge. Il en est cependant tombé une minuscule feuille blanche. En la ramassant je vis qu'il était question d'une photo et à peine l'avais je regardée que je savais… Je ne peux expliquer comment mais je savais… Je savais que les deux personnes qui agitaient leur main et souriaient n'étaient autre que vous, mes parents… En vous voyant je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toute ma haine s'est envolée remplacée par l'unique désire de savoir qui vous étiez. Etant toujours à Poudlard j'y ai cherché des réponses que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à découvrir. Vous étiez en faite des héros de guerre. Vous êtes allés vous battre au péril de vos vies. Vous avez tout fait pour que le bien triomphe et je suis sûr que vous y avez grandement aidé. Je me suis senti fière d'être votre fils mais aussi stupide et égoïste d'avoir pu imaginer que vous m'aviez lâchement abandonné.

C'est alors que le jour de mes 16ans je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même, que personne ne connait. La promesse que dés que j'aurais quitté l'école je viendrais vous voir en ce jour fatidique qu'a été celui où vous avez perdu la vie.

… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'effondra sur le sol au coté de deux tombes. Il y déposa sur chacune d'elle l'une des roses blanches qu'il tenait toujours. Ses iris couleur or commencèrent à s'humidifier et les larmes ne tardèrent à déferler le long de son fin visage. Ses sanglots comblèrent le silence des lieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se relève et essuie les dernières gouttes d'un revers de manche.

« - Papa, maman,… Je ne suis plus le petit garçon… J'ai compris maintenant… Je sais tout ce vous avez fait et le monde aussi. Nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissants. Cependant, malgré cela, je dois vivre ma vie et aller de l'avant... J'ai réussi à me construire même avec tout ce qui est arrivé… Et… Et je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de continuer ainsi car… Car je suis heureux… Et je sais que c'est ce que vous voudriez pour moi... Je vais maintenant vous laisser, ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrais, mais l'année prochaine seulement. »

L'adulte fit une dernière pause et parti. Lorsqu'il eut franchit le portail et qu'il le referma derrière lui il regarda encore une fois les deux stèles.

« - Je suis très fier d'être votre fils. Je suis très fier de m'appeler Teddy Lupin. »

Et dans un pop, il disparu…


End file.
